didnapperfandomcom-20200214-history
Status Effects
Some skills apply status effects to the target. All status effects are removed when a battle ends. Positive Status Effects Barrier Increases physical defense by 75% for 6 turns. Linked skills':'' ''Barrier Resist Increases magical defense by 75% for 6 turns. '''''Linked skills: Resist Protected Increases both physical and magical defense by 75% for 6 turns. Linked skills: Enchanted Barrier Hastened Increases AGI by 50%. Lasts for at least 4 turns with a 50% chance to wear off for every turn thereafter. Linked skills: Haste Feisty Confers immunity against being tied up by most skills. Lasts for 2 turns with a 50% chance to wear off for every turn after. Has an additional 25% chance to wear off for each physical hit taken. Linked skills: Freedom Desire (Passive) Guard Indicates that the holder is protecting an ally. All enemies without Guard are immune to being tied up as long as at least one holder of the Guard status is active (i.e. not Captured or Knocked Out). Untouchable Confers immunity against all attacks and status effects. This status is unique to Genie. Negative Status Effects Injured Halves STR for 4 turns. Linked skills: Earth Clumsy Halves DEX for at least 3 turns, with a 90% chance to wear off thereafter. Delayed Halves AGI for 4 turns. Linked skills: Ice Dismayed Halves magical defense for 6 turns. ''Linked skills: Dismay'' Surprised Halves DEX and AGI, and reduces ATK, physical defense and magical defense by 10% for 2 turns. Inflicted on enemies when partially succeeding at a Damsel Ambush. If an enemy is subdued and the battle ends while they are in the Surprised state, no alert will be triggered. Charmed Causes the target to attack allies or themselves. ''Linked skills: Charm'' Confused Causes the target to attack allies or themselves. ''Linked skills: Confuse'' Rallied Forces the target to perform a normal physical attack. Lasts for at least 2 turns, with a 50% chance of wearing off thereafter. Has an additional 10% chance to wear off for each physical hit taken. ''Linked skills: Rally'' Blind Reduces attack accuracy. ''Linked skills: Light'' Muted Prevents the use of spells. ''Linked skills: Darkness'' Poisoned Inflicts damage equal to 10% of the target's maximum HP at the beginning of the target's turn. ''Linked skills: Poison Edge, Venom'' Weakened Reduces STR, DEX, AGI, INT and ATK by 25%. Makes the holder vulnerable to being captured or knocked out. Automatically applied to player characters and enemy females when HP falls below 15%; enemy males are instead immediately knocked out. Stunned Disables all actions. Has an 80% chance of wearing off for every turn after the first. Stunned characters are vulnerable to being captured even if not Weakened. ''Linked skills: Leg Sweep, Feint Attack'' Asleep Disables all actions for 2 turns, with a 50% chance of wearing off on every turn thereafter or when a physical hit is taken. Sleeping characters are vulnerable to being captured even if not Weakened. ''Linked skills: Chloroform'' Incapacitating Status Effects If all members of a party (ally or enemy) are affected by one of these status effects, the party loses the battle. Captured Disables all actions except passive skills. Can only be applied to female characters. Captured characters other than Carol will struggle against the ropes on their turn, giving them a chance to free themselves, or they can be freed by another character through the use of the Rescue skill. ''Linked skills: Subdue, Enchanted Ropes/Conjure Ropes, Constrict'' Knocked Out Disables all actions. Can only be applied to Leroy; male foes are automatically removed from the battle when defeated. Can be removed using the Smelling Salts item. ''Linked skills: Knock Out'' Category:States